1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the dispensing of fiat, stackable, uniformly shaped products. More specifically, this invention focuses on the dispensing of chewing gum (gum) in stick form.
2. Prior Art
The majority of gum is sold in stick form in packs of five sticks which are individually wrapped, first with a piece of foil-backed (usually) paper, then with a paper band possibly depicting brand name, gum type and flavor and other information. The individual sticks are then wrapped five (or more) together in a sheath-like wrapper, sealed all around. The consumer tears off the end of the outside wrapper, exposing the ends of all five sticks in their individual wrappers; after removing a stick from the pack, the pack with one end open, is then usually placed in a pocket, a woman's purse or left lying somewhere. Experience has been that when the pack is placed in a pocket, body warmth causes the seal on the bottom and side of the wrapper to separate, causing the remaining loose sticks to disperse. Similarly, an opened gum pack in a womans purse invariably results in loose sticks of gum being scattered throughout. Not only is this an extreme nuisance but trying to locate a loose stick of gum with one hand while operating machinery, for instance, could be hazardous. Once the outside wrapper is opened, the gum has a tendency to dry out if not consumed in a timely manner. Half-stick portions, preferred by some people, have an exposed end and, if allowed to be loose in a pocket or purse, would attract particles of dirt, an unsanitary condition. Although prior invention, "Chewing Gum Dispenser" of R. M. and D. L. Buban U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,208 seems to solve the problem of loose sticks, it creates other problems that negate its utility. They assume that the coefficient of friction between the thumb and the top stick of gum is sufficient to overcome the friction on the other sides of the stick to eject the stick; this is dependent on thumb moisture and would not always work. The spring mechanism and overall design requires that the dispenser be considerably larger than the gum pack itself; its use would, therefore, not be embraced by a man who would carry it in a shirt or pants pocket. A stick of gum torn in half would have the saved half exposed to the unsanitary elements in a pocket or purse. Gum cannot be loaded as an entire pack, including its outside wrapper, but must be loaded as individual sticks. The primary (and apparently only) focus of their invention is to provide a device which "can be operated with one hand...without a need to look at the dispenser". I am personally not aware of this prior invention being available as a product since the granting of a patent in 1984. My invention is a dispenser, only slightly larger than a gum pack, operable with one hand, and closed off from the air all around to retain freshness and a sanitary condition, It does not rely on springs and therefore keeps the dimensions small; neither does it rely on thumb friction but instead an actuator (button) which provides positive action.